1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable antenna for radio products such as portable radios and, more particularly, to an antenna assembly which permits a whip antenna to be readily removed and replaced without requiring the disassembly and subsequent reassembly of radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radios must be provided with suitable antennas in order to receive signals transmitted over the air. In the case of AM/FM portable radios, a telescopic whip antenna is generally provided for the receipt of FM signals. The base portion of the antenna is securely mounted in the radio housing, and the telescopic portion is accessible from the exterior of the housing for extension when the receipt of signals is desired and retraction when the FM band is not being used. The lightweight whip antennas used on such products may be relatively easily damaged when in their extended condition. For example, a thin telescopic antenna may be easily bent as a result of misuse or accident. As a result, it often becomes necessary to replace a damaged antenna.
An antenna must be electrically connected to the receiving circuitry of the radio in order to transmit the received signal to the receiving circuitry. In consumer radios, such as portable radios having whip antennas for FM reception, the base portion of the antenna is permanently connected to the radio circuitry when the radio is assembled at the factory. If it subsequently becomes necessary to replace the antenna, the radio must be at least partially disassembled in order to gain access to the electrical connection between the antenna and the receiving circuitry. After the electrical connection is disconnected, the antenna is replaced, and the electrical connection is reconnected, the radio must be reassembled. If the person replacing the antenna is not a skilled technician, there is a risk that delicate internal portions of the radio will be damaged during the antenna replacement procedure. For this reason, it is normally desirable that antennas not be replaced by the consumer, but by trained personnel at either the factory or a service facility. This situation is not totally acceptable for several reasons, including the inconvenience caused to the consumer and the high labor and shipping costs incurred relative to the overall value of the radio. In fact, the costs associated with the replacement of an antenna may exceed the total value of some portable radios, thus making repair impractical and leading to consumer dissatisfaction.